Chasse Manquée
by HerbstSonate
Summary: Compliqué de gérer son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix et sa vie de famille lorsque celle-ci soutient Voldemort ! Encore plus lorsqu'on est une enfant qui ne devait pas naître. Pourtant, Emmeline tente tant bien que mal de faire des efforts pour accepter l'identité de son père et ses activités parallèles... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à découvrir de sombres secrets de famille.


_**Hello !**_

Cet OS a été écrit sur la base d'un contexte de rpg. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup liront et/ou comprendront, mais pour replacer un peu le contexte, Emmeline Vance est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, fille d'une moldue et d'un Mangemort, Eliott Avery. C'est une histoire complexe, mais ceux qui la connaissent se reconnaîtront. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous malgré cela !

.

**Titre :** Chasse manquée.

**Personnages :** Emmeline Vance (personnage principal). Puis Ashley (OC), Miles Avery, Capucine Rosier (OC), Eliott Avery, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov.

**Rating :** T.

**Résumé :** Compliqué de gérer son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix et sa vie de famille lorsque celle-ci soutient Voldemort ! Encore plus lorsqu'on est une enfant qui ne devait pas naître. Pourtant, Emmeline tente tant bien que mal de faire des efforts pour accepter l'identité de son père et ses activités parallèles... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à découvrir de sombres secrets de famille.

.

* * *

\- 25 Décembre 1979.

Les hivers britanniques étaient connus pour être parfois assez difficile à supporter, surtout dans les Highlands écossais, là où Emmeline Vance habitait, là où elle était née. Elle avait l'habitude de la neige épaisse, des vents glaciaux et de l'isolement. C'est pourquoi elle fut à la fois soulagée et étonnée par le temps gallois lorsqu'elle transplana devant le Manoir Avery. Elle n'était encore jamais venue en hiver, mais la douceur de l'océan semblait rendre la vie plus agréable au Pays de Galles. Cela ne fit que l'arranger, car la jeune femme put baisser un peu son écharpe de devant son visage et sortir un peu plus ses bras de sous sa cape de sorcière. Sous l'un d'eux, elle portait un petit sac magiquement étendu à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'Emmeline n'était plus à Poudlard depuis quelques mois, elle était plus libre de ses mouvements, mais aussi de sa magie. Elle avait validé plusieurs ASPICS, ceux qu'elle avait bien voulu étudier en tout cas, et elle avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse dans un pub moldu à Glasgow, en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Pas grand-chose pour le moment, à vrai dire. L'Ordre lui prenait beaucoup de temps, ses histoires familiales aussi. C'est pourquoi elle s'avançait sur la grande allée qui traversait la propriété des Avery, afin de rejoindre la vaste demeure. Elle marchait sur un long chemin, joliment pavé et bordé de buissons impeccablement taillés, entouré d'un bois assez épais malgré l'absence manifeste des feuilles à cause de la saison. Celui-ci ne se terminait qu'en arrivant près de la demeure, et la Poufsouffle fut quelque peu soulagée de les laisser derrière elle, lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit la majestueuse porte d'entrée du Manoir. Des bruits s'en échappaient, étouffés par l'épais manteau de feuille et des tas de neige parsemé ici et là. Cet endroit pouvait facilement lui donner la chair de poule, beaucoup plus que la Forêt Interdite, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. La jeune femme aurait même juré entendre un cri en venir, mais elle avait dû divaguer. Son appréhension, sûrement. D'ailleurs, elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que son père, qu'elle n'avait pas connu pendant des années durant, était si riche et aristocrate. Comment la famille Avery avait-elle pu accumuler autant de richesse et une si belle propriété ? Pour une fille venant d'une famille maternelle modeste comme la sienne, c'était un gros changement, mais il était hors de question pour elle cependant d'en profiter. Elle ne voulait pas être redevable envers son père, et surtout, elle n'était pas du genre à profiter des gens. Emmeline n'avait jamais manqué de rien malgré les difficultés parfois évidentes de ses grands-parents, et pour cela, elle en leur en était reconnaissante. C'était suffisant à ses yeux. Et elle vivait toujours modestement, à ce jour. Son petit boulot de serveuse ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies et elle avait gardé sa chambre chez ses grands-parents. Emmeline avait économisé pendant des semaines pour acheter le cadeau de son demi-frère et celui de son père. Elle avait même pensé à acheter un petit truc pour la mère de Miles, histoire de ne pas la mettre de côté. Meredith Avery semblait déjà la haïr pour son existence, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, alors l'écossaise ne faisait pas trop de vague en ce qui la concernait. Elle l'évitait, même. Cela convenait aux deux partis.

Emmeline poussa la porte de la demeure et fut accueillie par l'elfe, à qui elle offrit un sourire. Elle lui donna sa cape puis elle le suivit vers le salon, son sac sous le bras. Là, se trouvaient Capucine, Miles et Meredith. Tous avaient un bouquin à la main, mais seule Meredith lisait vraiment. Capucine et Miles, eux, parlaient entre d'eux d'un sujet qu'elle ne put percevoir car ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant l'elfe venir dans la pièce.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Miles à son elfe, d'une voix assez cassante.

\- C'est la Mère Noël, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ! répliqua alors Emmeline en apparaissant sur le seuil, sans laisser à la créature le temps de répondre. »

Miles esquissa un sourire en coin en reconnaissant la voix et la désinvolture de sa demi-sœur. Combien de fois avait-il eu à la fois envie de l'étrangler ou de rire de ses bêtises ? Parfois les deux en même temps. Elle avait cette façon de jouer avec le feu qui n'arrangeait rien à son charme. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait fini par apprécier la Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle s'était révélée être sa demi-sœur. Elle égayait un peu son quotidien dans lequel, malheureusement, la soumission à l'autorité était de rigueur pour presque tout son entourage.

« - Ah ! Je vois que la dinde est arrivée, enfin un peu d'animation ! taquina alors Capucine Rosier, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je voulais sauver la soirée, c'est parce que tu es chiante à mourir comme nana du coup je ramène un peu d'ambiance, continua alors l'autre blonde, en lui tendant une petite boite emballée avec plus ou moins de soin dans un papier d'un bleu sombre. »

Tout de suite après, Emmeline sorti un autre paquet de son sac, inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, puis le tendit à la mère de Miles. Meredith daigna alors relever le regard de son livre. La femme prit le paquet, se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée sans un mot. Là, elle y jeta le cadeau, sans un mot ni un regard pour l'écossaise, et sortit de la pièce dans un même silence réprobateur. Elle ignora le regard agacé de son fils et déçu d'Emmeline, qui pourtant, ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Alors elle n'en dit mot et ignora le léger éclat de rire de Capucine, derrière elle. L'écossaise se retourna alors vers son frère et son amie de courte date, puis prit place sur l'un des canapés. L'elfe lui rapporta alors une boisson de Noël, qu'elle prit en le remerciant. Tout en buvant une gorgée, elle regarda Miles se rasseoir et ouvrir son cadeau avec empressement, d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Capucine, sans attendre de réelle réponse.

\- Je me suis cassé la tête à faire un emballage et à me battre avec du ruban adhésif pendant une heure, alors ouvre le pour savoir ! »

Elle se contenta d'un simple sortilège aussi pour découper l'emballage et esquissa un fin sourire en découvrant l'objet. Là était la subtilité entre un sorcier né de parents sorcier et celui né de parents moldus. L'un déchirait avec la magie l'autre par ses propres moyens. Emmeline, qui avait grandi entourée de moldus, avait même pris la peine d'emballer ses cadeaux à la main alors qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu utiliser la magie pour ce genre de geste anodin. Mais les habitudes avaient la peau dure.

Capucine avait entre ses mains un très beau carnet, une sorte de grimoire avec une couverture en cuir et des pages en parchemin vierge. Elle l'observa rapidement, l'ouvrit pour regarder les pages, puis le posa sur la table devant elle, contenant un sourire. Son visage resta neutre.

« - Je te remercie pour ton cadeau Emmeline. Je vais pouvoir y annoter mes nouvelles idées de potion, déclara-t-elle néanmoins ému de son geste. »

Chose que la jeune Rosier ne montra évidemment pas. Malgré leur amitié naissante, Capucine avait des principes très encrés, et elle gardait son masque de froideur en toute circonstance. Emmeline la regarda alors également faire, cependant non sans un sourire dans son cas. Elle-même avait toujours été très expressive et ne s'en privait pas. Tandis que Miles la remerciait depuis son siège dans un premier temps, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Sa voix était un peu hésitante. Elle avait encore du mal à appeler Eliott Avery « père », bien qu'il ne l'ait sommé de le faire. Il avait plus ou moins accepté l'existence de sa fille, avec des idées derrière la tête certes, mais c'était toujours cela de gagné pour la Poufsouffle. Elle qui avait grandi sans père, avait retrouvé une figure paternelle en la personne de son grand-père, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Malgré ses convictions personnelles, malgré le fait que son père soit l'un des pires Mangemorts du pays, elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur lui et le laisser un peu faire parti de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle avait appris son identité, la blonde avait tant de fois essayer de refouler cette envie, mais c'était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait après l'avoir cherché pendant des années.

« - Mais avec plaisir, Capucine. Où est notre cher, euh…. Père ? demanda-t-elle alors à Miles.

\- Hum… Il… Disons qu'il est occupé, ce soir. Il est avec des amis, dans le parc. Il rentrera dans quelques heures. Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux. »

Un long soupir s'échappa alors d'entre les lèvres d'Emmeline, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête pour exprimer son accord. Elle replongea alors sa main dans son sac et en sorti un autre petit paquet, cette fois-ci emballé dans un papier vert émeraude. C'était le cadeau pour son père, une écharpe tartan faite sur mesure grâce à la laine des moutons de son grand-père. Elle le posa alors sur la table basse, au centre, puis s'adossa au fauteuil. Miles, lui, profita de l'absence de ses deux parents pour se lever et aller embrasser la joue de sa sœur, dans un geste mesuré tout de même, en guise de remerciement maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature de son offrande. Il alla ensuite prendre un verre d'Hydromel que l'elfe lui servit, derrière elle, son cadeau toujours dans la main. La nouvelle plume qu'il avait reçu, majestueuse et distinguée, lui faisait réellement plaisir. Elle avait dû l'acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. De ses parents, il avait eu un petit pactole à dépenser comme bon lui semblait, de quoi lui faire plaisir, mais l'attention d'Emmeline était plus personnelle. Elle savait qu'il venait d'être embauché au Ministère et qu'il allait pouvoir s'en servir pour signer des papiers officiels

Capucine, elle, regarda rapidement de l'autre côté lorsque son fiancé se dirigea vers sa sœur. Les marques d'affection n'étaient pas son fort. A la place, elle fit mine de vouloir reprendre sa lecture, mais elle tournait les pages sans vraiment les lire. Elle reprit alors la parole, d'un ton neutre mais quelque peu taquin :

« - Walden est avec lui. Cela te laissera l'occasion de lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, n'est-ce pas. Ils reviendront dès qu'ils auront terminé. »

Emmeline lâcha un long soupir, fixant Capucine du regard. Son air était désemparé et ses joues avaient prises une couleur cramoisie. De toute évidence, l'ancienne Serdaigle était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait entre le Mangemort et la résistante, alors qu'il était marié à une de ses amies, une autre Sang-Pur, Euphémia Rowle. Emmeline ne la connaissait pas, elle-même était retournée avec Bertram, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de céder aux avances de son ancien amant, Walden. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était là aussi, vraiment ? Décidément, elle avait mal choisi sa soirée. Elle aurait dû venir le soir précédent, comme lui avait demandé son père par hibou. Mais la Poufsouffle avait décidé de passer son réveillon avec sa mère et ses grands-parents, elle avait reporté sa visite à la semaine prochaine, mais finalement, elle avait décidé de venir à l'improviste ce soir, puis qu'elle reprenait le travail dès le lendemain soir.

« - Terminé quoi ? demanda-t-elle par pure curiosité, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a une tradition. Le vingt-cinq au soir, les hommes partent à la chasse pour perpétuer la mémoire de nos ancêtres et rendre hommage à ceux que nous avons perdus…

\- Capucine, coupa alors Miles, d'un ton à nouveau sec. »

Mais la blonde ne comptait pas s'arrêter là dans ses explications. Et la deuxième blonde ne comptait pas se satisfaire de cela non plus. L'empressement de Miles à vouloir faire cesser les paroles de Capucine ne lui paraissait que plus louche.

« - Miles ! protesta Emmeline, non sans un soupir.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas y participer. J'y serai allée sinon. J'aime tellement l'excitation que l'on a à attendre que le gibier se montre dans les bois ! Mais c'est exclusivement pour les hommes... Après, j'ai de la chance, Evan m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerait à la prochaine…

\- Attends, attends… Stop. La chasse ? Et du coup, Miles, tu es devenue une femme ou ça se passe comment ? Pourquoi tu n'y es pas. C'est quel genre de chasse, au juste ? Parce que je vois mal Walden tuer un cerf pour le ramener et que ta mère ne le cuisine, hein !

\- Parce que je suis fatigué et que je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai trop bu hier, protesta l'homme avec un mensonge maîtrisé.

\- Ne sois pas si naïve, Emmeline. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais franchement, regarde où tu es et surtout avec qui. »

Capucine intercepta le regard noir de Miles mais elle n'en tint absolument pas compte. Fiancé ou non ça n'avait guère d'importance. Miles, lui, soupira longuement à nouveau. Il avait bien compris qu'Emmeline ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ni même Capucine. Il commençait à bien la connaître, à force de passer son temps avec cette dernière. Sa sœur, elle, était plus facile à cerner, et son côté acharné ne lui permettait pas d'abandonner aussi facilement.

« - Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et tu risques tôt ou tard de l'apprendre. Il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes maintenant. Nos ancêtres ont été persécutés par la race des non-sorciers. Certains ont même beaucoup perdu. Alors par vengeance, ces ancêtres ont instauré leur propre chasse. Les tiens aussi, car c'est une tradition des Avery aussi.

\- Ils… Attends… Chasse, persécution, vengeance… Non-sorciers... Hein… QUOI ? hurla-t-elle en se levant prestement de son siège, lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il en retournait.

\- Emmeline, par Merlin, tu restes ICI ! s'écria Miles, furieux et inquiet. »

Mais trop tard. La blonde avait déjà disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, en courant, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer sa cape.

Le froid mordait la peau d'Emmeline, qui avançait à travers le bois, en courant aussi vite que possible, vers la source des bruits qu'elle avait commencé à entendre lors de son arrivée. Mais elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à se repérer dans ce bois, ou même plutôt cette forêt si sombre et beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne s'imaginait. Emmeline était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement, et finit par arriver à la limite du terrain. De grandes rambardes en fer forgé se dressaient devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas allumer le bout de sa baguette, malgré son manque de visibilité, pour ne pas se faire repérer. La blonde devait trouver le ou la moldu avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Mais c'était difficile. Par où commencer ? Où aller ? Elle ne savait même pas combien de Mangemorts se trouvaient dans le bois. Déjà au moins deux, Walden et son père, sûrement Evan vu les paroles de Capucine. Mais plus elle avançait, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne progressait pas beaucoup, et suivait des traces grâce à la seule lumière de la lune. Heureusement, Emmeline savait chasser grâce à son grand-père qui l'amenait traquer des cerfs depuis toute petite. Et sur cette piste, elle avait vu juste…. Car soudain, elle arriva face à un corps, suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas visiblement grâce à la magie. C'était un homme qui ne devait pas dépasser de loin la trentaine. Un léger cri s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Emmeline, mais elle le contint autant qu'elle le put. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, fort heureusement, alors elle entreprit de descendre le corps d'un coup de baguette magique et de le poser doucement au sol. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux de ce pauvre moldu dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais le nom. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, encore plus maintenant, mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Tristement, Emmeline avait maintenant l'habitude de voir des morts. Elle ne s'y habituait pas vraiment, mais au moins, elle savait maintenant contenir ses émotions lorsqu'elle en voyait un.

La résistante n'avait pas eu le temps de lui sauver la vie. Il était déjà mort. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Un rapide examens de son pouls lui confirma ses premières pensées. La plaie béante et sanguinolente qui s'étendait dans son dos ne laissait presque aucune place au doute. Il avait été abattu. Oui, abattu par derrière alors qu'il courait sûrement pour leur échapper. C'était lâche, fourbe. Un rapide examen des lieux révéla un couteau un peu plus loin. On avait dû lui laisser pour laisser au moldu l'illusion qu'il avait de quoi se défendre, mais aussi lui faire sentir la menace, sinon, il n'aurait pas fui ni défendu. Quel amusement y avait-il à ce que la victime ne se défende pas ? Il y avait d'autres traces autour de l'endroit où ils l'avaient suspendu. Approximativement, Emmeline estimait qu'elles appartenaient à quatre personnes. Tous étaient partis dans le même sens, comme s'il en avait fini avec lui. Mais Emmeline examina la zone dans son intégralité, et un peu plus loin, elle remarqua des empreintes isolées. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas terminé, alors elle continuait de chercher. Au loin, la blonde entendait un peu de bruits, visiblement en provenance d'un groupe qui semblait bien s'amuser mais qui s'éloignaient de là où elle se trouvait.

« - Putain, fais chier. Il y a quelqu'un… ? murmura-t-elle alors, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un deuxième moldu caché dans les environs. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, c'est promis ! »

Il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs, l'écossaise en était certaine. Elle venait de repérer des petites gouttes de sang contre un tronc d'arbre, comme si une personne de blesser s'y était appuyée. Puis en le contournant, elle vit encore plus de sang sur le sol, assez discret grâce à l'obscurité, mais qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil averti de la traqueuse expérimentée qu'elle était. Elle remercia alors son grand-père de toutes ses forces lorsqu'enfin, elle atteignit un petit buisson assez dégarni, derrière lequel se dessinait une longue chevelure brune. Emmeline gardait alors sa baguette dressée devant elle et restait à bonne distance de la jeune femme qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle était visiblement un peu plus âgée qu'elle, mais pas de beaucoup. La moldue devait être dans sa vingtaine, et visiblement, elle était terrifiée. Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde, se sachant découverte. Un cri s'échappa-même d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se redressait vivement en attrapant une large branche pour la soulever au-dessus de sa tête. Emmeline comprit qu'elle la prenait pour un membre du groupe qui avait dû l'agresser un peu plus tôt.

« - Hé, attends… Je ne vais rien te faire ! s'exclama alors l'écossaise à voix basse.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! JE VEUX PARTIR !

\- Pitié, moins fort ou ils risquent de revenir... implora-t-elle en retour, tout en levant ses deux mains au niveau de sa tête pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Et crois-moi, s'ils reviennent, tu es morte et moi je prends cher ! Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'aider, je risque gros mais je m'en fiche !

\- Vous êtes qui, bordel ?! continua la brune, sans baisser son arme ou baisser d'un ton.

\- Je m'appelle Emmeline… Je connais certains de ces gens et je sais ce qu'ils veulent… Je veux t'aider… »

La moldue sembla douter pendant un instant. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et son jean se tachait de son propre sang. Mais elle remarqua que la jeune femme devant elle en portait un aussi, avec une tunique de couleur rouge. Elle n'avait pas la même tenue étrange que ces hommes arboraient un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient vêtus de cape, tout de noir, et leur tenue ressemblait presque à des cavaliers de la renaissance. La blonde devant elle présentait aussi un air plus sympathique, qui semblait sincèrement inquiet. Pourtant, elle avait ce même petit bout de bois angoissant et inconnu.

« - Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu… ? continua alors Emmeline, en baissant un peu les bras.

\- A… Ashley… murmura-t-elle, maintenant la branche en l'air, prête à frapper de nouveau.

\- D'accord, Ashley… Ecoute, je sais où tu te trouves, je peux t'aider… Je connais ces gens-là, et tu ne leur échapperas jamais si tu ne me fais pas confiance… Crois-moi, je veux juste t'aider !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?! s'écria brusquement la brune. Tu… Ces quoi ces bouts de bois qui lancent des éclairs ?

\- Nous… Nous sommes des sorciers, mais écoute, je suis comme toi aussi… J'ai grandi chez des personnes sans pouvoir magique… Je te comprends, je peux t'aider !

\- C'est du délire… Je suis en plein cauchemar…

\- Oui… Oui, c'est comme un cauchemar, alors Ashley, s'il te plaît… Fais-moi confiance ! Tu saignes, tu es perdue. Je peux te soigner un peu et te sortir de là ! »

La moldue ferma alors brièvement les yeux, cachant ses prunelles chocolat un moment, avant de lâcher la branche qu'elle tenait en guise d'arme. Emmeline baissa alors doucement les bras, tout en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Elle l'enlaça alors, sans même penser au fait qu'elle puisse l'attaquer, bien trop contente de la retrouver vivante. Ce ne fut de toute façon pas le cas. Ashley rendit son étreinte à la blonde, tentant de calmer ses pleurs et ses tremblements. Elle avait mille et une question qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Un trou de mémoire la hantait. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri ici.

« - Pourquoi ils ont tué cet homme… pleurait-elle. Et pourquoi ils me recherchent… ? Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi moi… Je me suis juste… réveillée dans ces bois !

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Ashley, je suis désolée… répondit alors Emmeline, en se mordant la lèvre et en continuant de la serrer contre elle. Montre-moi ta blessure, je peux ralentir les saignements au moins un peu. »

Ashley se détacha alors de sa sauveuse et lui montra sa jambe. La blonde observa alors les dégâts, qui n'étaient pas très conséquents mais qui pouvait être handicapant pour leur fuite. Un Sortilège de Découpe l'avait visiblement atteint à la cuisse, mais la brune avait réussi à s'échapper alors que ses agresseurs étaient occupés avec l'homme. Elle leva alors sa baguette, ce qui arracha à la moldue un frisson et un mouvement de recul, mais Emmeline leva alors un peu son autre main pour la rassurer. La sorcière tâcha ensuite de soigner sa plaie du mieux qu'elle le put, avant de la bander un peu. Edgar lui avait appris quelques tours de ce genre, mais ce n'était pas encore son point fort. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, mais arrangeait tout de même bien le tout sous les yeux mi-fascinés, mi-effrayés de la moldue qui ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire.

« - Voilà… murmura-t-elle. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, je suis désolée. Tu peux marcher sans problème ? Il faut qu'on retourne sur mes pas, pour être certaines de ne pas se… »

Elle se coupa net dans sa phrase. Avant qu'il ne fût possible pour Emmeline de continuer ses paroles, des bruits se pas semblèrent se rapprocher d'eux. Décidément, ils étaient peut-être doués en sortilège et en magie noire, mais certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas de fins ou discrets pisteurs. Il était possible de les entendre de si loin. Ils n'essayaient même pas d'être vraiment discret, sachant que leur victime n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était la traquer, insuffler de la peur en elle, s'amuser un peu et la tuer. Hors de question pour la résistante de les laisser faire sans broncher, en somme.

« - En fait, il va falloir courir… Ils ont dû entendre tes cris… Viens ! s'exclama alors Emmeline en l'attrapant par le bras. »

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus le choix, elles devaient courir aussi vite que possible sans se retourner. Un sort fusa, venant de derrière elles, et s'écrasa sur un arbre près d'Ashley. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement non maîtrisé, ce qui pouvait facilement se comprendre. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait même pas comment ces hommes faisaient sortir des éclairs d'un bout de bois. Emmeline, toujours baguette en main, reconnue la voix d'Evan Rosier au loin, le frère jumeau de Capucine. Alors elle ne lança aucun sort pour répliquer, pas sans regarder en tout cas. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et elle ne savait même pas qui d'autre se trouvait avec lui. Peut-être Walden ? Peut-être son père ? Qu'importait, il leur fallait courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. Emmeline tentait d'effacer leur trace grâce à la magie, laissant Ashley prendre un peu d'avance, de seulement quelques mètres cependant.

« - ASHLEY ! BAISSE-TOI ! »

Trop tard, un éclair rouge vola en direction de la moldue, et elle tomba au sol sur le coup, le souffle coupé. Une douleur lancinante la prit alors de toute part, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle reprit sa respiration, ne cessant de pleurer et s'agrippa au chemisier d'Emmeline qui s'abaissa après d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais lorsqu'elles se relevèrent toutes les deux, une autre silhouette se dressait devant elles, un peu plus. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, il y en avait quatre autre, toutes vêtues de noires et de cape mais sans masque. C'était Magnus Wilkes qui était le plus près. Elle l'identifia facilement, ne le connaissant que malheureusement trop bien. Paniquée, Emmeline releva sa baguette vers lui, mais c'était trop tard car le Mangemort avait la sienne déjà dressée vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à en découdre.

« - Magnus, attends. »

Cette voix traînante et narquoise, elle l'aurait maintenant reconnue entre mille : son père. Magnus baissa alors sa baguette, non sans un regard haineux envers Emmeline, qui lui rendit la pareille. Elle se mit alors devant Ashley et la protégeait de la vue des autres, bien que le deuxième groupe arrivaient derrière elles. Elle les ignora, faisant face à son père qui se détacha un peu du groupe en face, un regard furieux au visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'énerva-t-il alors. »

Gaius Selwyn, derrière lui, avait aussi relever sa baguette, mais Eliott lui fit baisser d'un simple mouvement de la main. Il obéit, sans broncher. Suivant les mouvements, Emmeline reconnut Walden à côté de son meilleur ami et de son cousin. Elle plongea rapidement son regard dans le sien et y lut une sorte de convoitise mêlée à un air intrigué. Magnus était retourné près d'eux, affichant un air fermé au visage. Il semblait déçu de ne pas avoir pu attaquer davantage Ashley, alors qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre avec un Endoloris. Sa colère était telle que ses poings se serraient jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures ne blanchissent.

« - Laissez-la tranquille ! Laissez-la partir !

\- Emmeline, tu es totalement inconsciente. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire contre nous, hm ? Nous défier un à un ? Tous en même temps ? Nous lancer un sort ? Et réponds à ma question ! continua-t-il, d'un ton furieux, en s'avançant vers elle doucement.

\- Je suis venue au Manoir, j'ai su que vous étiez là. Je ne partirais pas sans elle.

\- Oh que si… susurra-t-il d'une voix saccadée par la colère. »

Sans prévenir, Eliott leva la main et gifla violement Emmeline d'un revers, entaillant légèrement sa joue avec sa chevalière. Sous l'effet de la surprise, la blonde plaqua sa main sur sa propre joue, qui saignait un peu. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas de la violence de la part de son père à son égard. Sa mère n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle.

« - VOUS ETES CINGLES ! s'exclama Ashley, en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emmeline.

\- Emmeline, écarte-toi de là ou je te maîtrise de force. Tu as trois secondes. »

Ce délai n'était que fictif. Emmeline leva alors sa baguette vers lui à nouveau, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, Eliott la fit voler vers lui. Il n'avait même pas attendu sa réaction pour lancer un Expelliarmus. Il se recula alors, la baguette de sa fille en main, tandis que la blonde prenait quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas bougé de devant Ashley et ignorait tous les regards tournés vers elle. Le temps était compté, la situation était critique mais elle prit tout de même quelques secondes pour observer les alentours, tentant de trouver une échappatoire. Il n'y en avait que peu, vu le nombre de Mangemorts autour d'elles. Evan et Cyperus Rosier se trouvaient derrière, au côté d'Antonin Dolohov qui ricanait grassement de la situation. Ils ne faisaient rien mais profitaient grandement de la situation. C'était un spectacle assez unique. Un tel évènement n'avait jamais eu lieu pendant leur chasse aux moldus traditionnelle, et Cyperus devait avouer qu'il se délectait de l'altercation. C'était fascinant de constater la façon dont Eliott gérait sa fille au caractère si incompatible au sien.

« - Antonin, attrape-la et emmène la dans la chambre à côté de celle de Miles, s'il te plaît. Tu l'y enfermes à double tour par magie et tu restes devant la porte. Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. »

Ledit Antonin s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, et attrapa Emmeline par la taille pour la tirer contre lui et l'emmener vers le Manoir. La blonde hurla et se débattit de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'Ashley tenta de les suivre, apeurée. Mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, Gaius l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Walden s'approcha vivement d'Antonin et d'Emmeline, en lui barrant la route et se tourna l'air menaçant :

« - Lâche-la ou je me charge personnellement de ton cas, Dolohov. Je m'occupe d'elle, contra-t-il de manière possessive. »

Il était hors de question pour Walden qu'Antonin touche à celle pour qui il s'était donné tant de mal pour la séduire et obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Presque aussitôt sa séance d'intimidation terminée, il reprit un visage froid, tandis que le Mangemort au Sang-mêlé poussait la blonde sur lui.

« - Très bien, Macnair. Tiens, reprends-la, ta petite idiote de rebelle ! »

Walden attrapa Emmeline et la serra contre lui assez fortement, lui jetant un regard noir. Alors qu'il entendait Antonin murmurer un faible « connard, prends ta pute, vas-y » à son égard, un peu par jalousie et par agacement de se faire devancer par lui, l'irlandais assena un discret coup derrière les jambes du russe pour essayer de le faire tomber. Emmeline, qui se débattait doucement comme un beau diable, lui fit manquer son coup, mais Antonin chancela tout de même, sans finir au sol pour autant. Walden s'éloigna ensuite vers le Manoir, sans lâcher la jeune femme qui regardait son père près de la moldue. Eliott, lui, souriait en coin face à l'échange qu'il avait aperçu entre Antonin et Walden. Ce jeu de rivalité l'amusait grandement. Il n'avait pas entendu l'insulte d'Antonin, mais il s'en fichait pas mal et regardait Walden s'éloigner avec sa fille. Elle continuait de crier, s'accrochant à lui tout en se débattant. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'irlandais s'éloignait, l'écho des cris d'Ashley faiblissait. Emmeline vit juste son père se diriger vers cette dernière, baguette tendue, avant que la distance entre eux ne deviennent trop grande pour qu'elle ne puisse toujours voir la moldue derrière eux.

« - Non, repose-moi ! Repose-moi au sol, Walden ! »

Elle ne cessa de répéter ce mantra tout le long du trajet, mais rien n'y fit. Walden ne la lâcha pas, ni ne céda à ses demandes ou ses coups. Emmeline entendit alors un dernier cri en provenance de la forêt, avant que le silence de la nuit ne reprenne le dessus.

.

* * *

_Next thing you know... C'est la fin !_


End file.
